Never Noticing
by brittny
Summary: Naruto has come back from his training with Jiraya. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata stumble upon each other.what could possibly happen? Naruhina fic. :D
1. Welcome back present

Hey! This is my first fanfic but hey, at least I tried. I really want to finish this story, I hate cliffhangers when I read a story but…they are needed to keep a reader reading. I really hope you enjoy this fanfic, I will accept all kind of reviews bad, god, neutral you name it! Oh by the way, I changed Hinata's clothing because I wasn't satisfied with what she was wearing.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, places, but I do own the story, and Hinata's new and improved outfit!

**Never Noticing  
**

* * *

"Agh! I 'm so bored. Whatever happened to all the missions I used to get before I left for three years?"

"Hmm…" _maybe I should clean this place up a bit… _"Naa!"_ Maybe some other time. I should probably reunite with my friends but whom? Mostly everyone is gone on missions or doing something important._ Naruto spread out his fingers in front of his face.

"Lee, Ten-ten, and Neji are out on a B-ranked mission…" he lowered 3 fingers toward his palm. "Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino are also out on missions. Kiba and Akamaru are out helping Shino collect more bugs for his training." He placed 5 more fingers down. _That just leaves Hinata and Sakura-chan. Sakura is always helping out in the hospital so that only really leaves Hinata._

He went to his bed and put on his black and orange jacket. _Maybe I should be more careful around her. I don't want her to fall to the ground like the first time I saw her when I came back. _Naruto put on his shoes and left his apartment.

OoOoOoO

_That landing after I saw Naruto-kun was pretty hard. I should really try to control my landings from now on, but that's pretty much impossible. _"I didn't get to greet him as I planned…" _I got caught up with my training leaving no spare time to prepare a 'welcome back' present._

_I have some spare time at the moment; I might as well get it now ._Hinata walked to her closet and gently slid the door open. She had a variety of clothes now, since she went on countless missions, which included her to go to villages.

She put on some black spandex shorts that managed to reach finger tip length. On top of her spandex shorts she wore a dark gray skirt that was knuckle tip length; the skirt has a rip halfway up the skirt, so she could move freely in combat. She had body armor (fish net shirt) under her short sleeved, v-neck, lavender shirt. You could see an inch of the body armor under her lavender shirt. Her accessories were the usual. Her forehead protector, which still lies on her neck. She had a leather-black belt on; she wore it slanted, and was two and half inches wide. Her signature tiny ointments were kept on her belt for emergencies. She kept her kunai holster and hip pouch. She had white lace on her left arm. The lace began on her knuckles and ended half an inch under her elbow. Another lace was placed on her right arm, but the lace started on her shoulder and ended half an inch above her elbow.

Her hair grew over the past 3 years. She usually pulled her hair in a ponytail or pulled it back with hair sticks, but she usually only did it on special occasions. So she pulled her hair in a ponytail. She let her fringe fall down to frame her face. She put on her shoes and left the Hyuuga estate.

OoOoOoO

Naruto looked at the map that he drew with crayons to pinpoint Hinata's house, "It should be right around this corner…AAAAH!"

"Oh!" yelped a feminine like voice.

Naruto fell on his butt. Something lightweight and petite landed on his lap. He really didn't mind, this person smelled pleasantly nice.

Naruto looked up to see who smelled good. He saw Hinata on his lap_. _"Neh, Neh Hinata! I'm sorry. If I would've paid attention to where I was going instead of this crappy map I could of prevented this mess."

Hinata didn't reply. _Is she okay? _"Hey Hinata, are you alright?" _she's not even looking at me. Is she mad? _As soon as Naruto was going to repeat himself, Hinata fell against his chest.

Yep, that was my cliffhanger.

So I really hoped you enjoyed it…I'll probably make the other one in 2 days, maybe even more or less….I really don't know. If you guys have any questions about the outfit or something ask me. I'll be more than glad to help.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely!


	2. Quality time

Okay, so here's my second chapter. Thank you for the people that left reviews and stuff. I really tried hard on improving this chapter, so…hope you enjoy it, as much as the other one! Oh I am also working on the POV's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

**Never Noticing**

**

* * *

**

"Eh, Hinata are you okay?" Hinata didn't respond.

"Maybe you have a fever again." Naruto placed his left hand on Hinata's forehead. _She doesn't feel hot…_ Naruto took off his hand and saw speckles of blood surrounding his hand. _Hinata?_ He raised her face just enough to see blood dripping on his orange jacket.

_What should I do! I can leave her at her house but I'm sure Neji and Hiashi will be asking me loads of questions, and what can I say? That I bumped into her and the next thing I know she's bleeding?_

_I am pretty sure they won't buy that even if it is the truth. I'll take her to my apartment…WAIT, THAT WIIL BE EVEN WORSE! THEY'LL ASK ME WHY I TOOK HER THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! Man! I just wanted to see Hinata. Now here I am in the middle of this big mess._

_I'll take her to the academy's training grounds; no one really goes there in the weekends. One problem though… How do I pick her up? I usually pick up Ero-senin on my shoulder when he's too drunk to even open his eyes, but… I don't think it would be right picking Hinata up like that. I know! _Naruto placed his left hand under Hinata's shoulder and his right hand under her knees.

OoOoOoO

_Why is everyone looking? Can't they mind their own business? Hmm…maybe this does look a little suspicious. I should probably take the long way. _

Naruto rustled through the trees leading to the training grounds. Naruto placed Hinata under his favorite bud.

"Ha ha! long time no see Old Oakey! You always have the best shade around Konoha." Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

_I should probably fix her wound… _Naruto glanced at her belt. _Could this stuff be the ointment she gave me at the preliminary matches?_ Naruto picked up an ointment and examined it._ I am pretty sure it is. It feels, smells, and looks the same. I better test it out though. _Naruto took out a kunai from his kunai holster and poked his index finger; a drop of blood oozed out. He popped open the lid and smudged some on his finger.

"It is!" _this stuff totally rocks! Okay now for Hinata's wound. _He ripped a piece of his undershirt, brushed of Hinata's bangs, and cleaned the excess blood surrounding her wound. He applied a thin layer of her ointment on the wound. _Okay that should take care of it. _Naruto sighed._ I just need to wait patiently for her to wake up. _Naruto turned around and looked up to see the clouds forming objects. _Ha ha! That one kind of looks like Kakashi sensei, and Ero-senin mixed together._

He felt a pat on his turned around to see Hinata sleeping soundly on his shoulder. _She looks so calm, as if nothings here to bring her down. She looks adorable sleeping. I have to say that she looks way better with tighter clothes; although, her sweater was tremendously soft. _Naruto blushed instantly realizing what he was thinking about.

_Dammit! I 'm turning like Ero-senin! _Naruto picked up where he left off. He stared at the fuchsia sky filling his body with warmth.

_I remember… when I was training… training so hard to be recognized…I always felt a presence, but I always shoved it away, because I always thought that it was some adults talking behind my back. But now…now that I think about it…It was always someone quiet and calm…someone like…like…Hinata._

OoOoOoO

"_You know Hinata, everyone knows that you like Naruto."_

"_How did you know Ten-ten? No! How does everybody know?"_

"_It's pretty obvious" Ten-ten said. "Everybody knew since the preliminary matches."_

"_D-does N… Na… Naruto-k…kun know too?"_

"_Oh no! He is way too dense to notice."_

"_O…oh."_

It brought a sense of relief and disappointment at the same time. Naruto still not knowing, meaning she could still see him and not try to catch glimpses of him when he wasn't looking, but also meaning that Hinata would have to reveal her deepest feelings to the person she truly admired.

"_Umm...Ten-ten…your smile isn't very comforting…"_

"_You know Hinata, he might even notice you more if you burn that hideous, fluffy sweater of yours, and buying an assortment of clothes. Or you can forget about your crush…but I think that might be a little hard on you."_

_I really thought about it though. I knew that you still liked Sakura-san, and I was 99.9 percent sure that when you came back, from wherever you were, you would already have a plan in store to ask Sakura-san out. I went on several trips to the park, and missions to get my head straight. It didn't help. I decided to give up on you, knowing about your crush and knowing that you called me weird…but then I remembered you saying that you liked people like me. My childhood crush bounced back to its full shape. So I merely decided to change my outfit, become stronger than my cousin Neji-nisan, and become real close friends with you…at least it would sustain me from falling apart._

OoOoOoO

_It's pretty chilly…_Hinata opened her eyelids halfway, blinked once, and fully opened them. You could see posts with chunks of wood torn apart from sharpened kunais.

_Mmm…I have a small headache. _Hinata raised her head but found something stopping her. She twisted her head just enough to see Naruto's head on top of hers. _Naruto-kun?_ _Why am I here with him?_

A quick flashback rushed back to her mind._ I passed out…while… _Hinata felt a scab on the top-left of her forehead._ Hitting Naruto's forehead protector and he brought me here to recover. I really hate bothering people with my mistakes. Why do I have to be such a burden to my teammates! _

Hinata started feeling a dry lump in her throat._ I can't cry… not in front of Naruto-kun. I should probably wake him up; it's getting too dark to stay out here._

Hinata started moving her head little by little so she wouldn't abrupt Naruto's sleep too much. She finally managed to regain her head back, but Naruto's head fell on top of Hinata's lap. Hinata's cheeks turned rosy red.

_He really looks calm sleeping. _Naruto broke out a big smile out of nowhere in particular. Hinata was caught off guard and couldn't help but have fits of giggles._ That was really sudden. I wonder what kind of dream he's having. It must be a beautiful dream to generate a smile like that._

Naruto opened his eyes in time to see Hinata giggling. _You don't see that every day. She looks pretty cute when she smiles._ "Hinata-chan are you okay now?"Naruto was rubbing the sleep off of his ocean blue eyes when he asked.

_W…what did he just call me? Why would he call me that all of a sudden? _"H… hai Naruto-kun, I'm fine now, I am… sorry to be a burden…"

Naurto sat up abruptly, not noticing where he was minutes ago. He cut off Hinata before she could finish her sentence. "Why would you be a burden?" Naruto's expression changed to confusion and a twinge of anger

"Um… because I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into you…and I accidentally hit your forehead protector causing me to pass out."

"Hinata-chan it wasn't your fault we bumped into each other, it was mine. I wasn't looking at the sidewalk, and plus why would that make you a burden?"

Hinata could hear the pinch of rage in his voice. _Oh my, I 'm making him mad._

"I'm not mad or anything but…I'm just really puzzled as to why you'd think that you're a burden, because Hinata-chan you're really not. But what gave you the idea that you are?"_ "_Well…umm…you see…it's nothing Naruto-kun."

Hinata was trying so hard not to cry but her emotions were too much to handle. Relief was overflowing her heart, the thought of Naruto-kun not thinking of her as a burden, but the memory's of all the missions she has failed still crept trough her mind. Hinata needed someone to share her troubles with and in return she could listen to **his**.

Naruto couldn't take it. He couldn't see Hinata fall apart and cry…at least not alone.

Hinata brought her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Naruto wanted to stop Hinata's tears from falling but he didn't know how.

"Hinata-chan it's alright if you don't want to tell me, but…please…please don't cry. It really hurts me to see a friend cry. The feeling of helplessness really drives me insane"

Hinata choked on some sobs before she could answer. "A… arigato Naruto-kun" Naruto smiled his trademark grin and Hinata giggled "Ano…Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

"Maybe we should go back home."

"Heh heh! You're probably right. It is getting pretty dark. I'll walk you home." _Their are all kinds of perverts around like Ero-senin._

"It's okay Naruto-kun I can walk by myself, I don't want to trouble you."

"Hinata-chan its no trouble, plus I offered, right?"

"Right." Hinata said defeated.

"Okay then let's go!"

Whatcha think?

* * *

You have to admit. I did make it longer. I was going to mention something else but I had a temporary brain freeze, so I totally forgot. I really hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. A Ranked Mission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Never Noticing**

**

* * *

**

Hinata and Naruto walked side by side, sharing deep silence. Naruto didn't love the feeling of awkwardness, so he rambled ideas in his head on subjects to talk about. Naruto opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out.

"Um… Naruto-kun…"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"I don't really know if it will bother you but…why do you like ramen so much?"

"Hmm…" Naruto pondered looking at the twinkling stars.

"That's a really good question Hinata-chan. I guess…maybe that it was the first thing I ever ate, or because Iruka-sensei bought me some. Or maybe even both! Heh heh!"

Hinata stopped dead on her tracks._ What if Naruto-kun hasn't eaten yet! He was too busy taking care of me that he didn't have time to eat!_

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

Hinata's thoughts was interrupted by Naruto's growling stomach.

"Heh heh! I guess I 'm hungry."

"Naruto-kun would you like to go eat ramen?"

"Oh no! I can't trouble you!"_ I hope she offers again. I am out of my mind to decline free ramen._

"It's okay Naruto-kun, it will be a token of gratitude for taking care of me."

Naruto didn't hesitate. He grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran to Ichiruka's ramen.

They spent most of their meal informing each other about their adventures, and most importantly about themselves.

**XXXX**

"So what has happened in Konoha lately?"

"Nothing really dangerous has happened. They added Tsunade-sama's head on the mountain."

"Ha ha! Yea, I saw that. What have you been doing Hinata-chan?"

"I…I have been training lately. I also have gone on some missions, but I…" _ still feel weak._

"Uh…Enough about me. What have you've been up to in the past thre… time?" _there's no way I am going to let him know that I was counting the days till he came back._

"I just went with my teacher to train. I feel so much stronger now! Hah! Watch Hinata-chan I am going to be Hokage real soon!"

"I believe you."

Hinata mouthed the words but no verbal sound came out. Naruto was able to read her lips. He had become an expert on lip reading during the past three years, having to read Jiraya's lips every time he got in a serious situation with all the women that he 'hanged' out with.

_Hinata-chan has acknowledged me since the academy, and now that she's right here…I can't find the words to thank her, but what if it wasn't her. What if it was someone else? I should probably ask her so I don't make a mistake._

"Hinat…"

"HINA-KUN! TSUNADE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata said surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL KIBA! YOU CANT JUST BARGE IN AND SCARE HINATA-CHAN TO DEATH!" proclaimed Naruto.

_Since when does Naruto call Hina-kun Hinata-chan?_ Thought kiba

"Umm…Naruto-kun…he didn't scare me."

Naruto leaned in to whisper in Hinata's ear, "Actually Hinata-chan he practically scared me to death but I didn't want to sound like a wussy so I used your name instead of mine. I Hope that's okay?"

Naruto took Hinata's giggle as an okay.

"… Weren't you going to say something Kiba-kun?"

"Oh yea! Tsunade-sama wants to see you. It was really hard to find you Hinata. Where did you go?"

"It's kind of lengthy." Hinata said casting her eyes downward.

"Whatever." Kiba grasped Hinata's shoulders and pulled her to him. He pushed her soft body against his. "I was worried." Kiba whispered in Hinata's ear. His cold breath grating against her ear , sending shivers down her spinal cord.

Hinata noticed that Kiba was more forward now than when she was younger. She wasn't sure if he really did like her or if he got paranoid when guys would gaze at her.

"Um…Kiba-kun you're hurting me." Hinata added.

"Im sorry Hinata, I guess I got distracted with you lovingly in my arms."

Naruto thought it was the corniest thing anyone could say, but to his surprise Hinata bought it. She was blushing ferociously. _What the hell, Kiba comes here, interrupts our meal together, and if that wasn't enough he totally hurt Hinata by hugging her hard, and tells her the corniest thing ever._

"Grr."

"Naruto-kun did you just growl?" said a surprised Hinata

"No not at all! Ijusthadsomethinginmythroat! Weren't you going to say something kiba?"

"Umm…yea. The point is that Tsunade-sama wants to see you bright and early tomorrow morning. So I guess I better give you a goodnight kiss then Hina-kun?"

"Um…no that's okay." Hinata said while slowly drifting back.

Kiba took a step closer toward Hinata. Every time he took a step forward Hinata would step back. Hinata went back enough to bump into Naruto. _What should I do? I have to think fast! _

Hinata grabbed some money from her belt and slapped it on the counter. She grabbed Naruto's wrist and started running to wherever her feet led her to.

"Thank you for the meal! Gomenesai Kiba-kun! It's getting pretty late. I'll talk to you later!" Hinata said shouting.

_Heh, she's getting pretty confident around Naruto._

Kiba drifted away to his house.

Hinata let go of his wrist and stopped to catch her breath.

"Gomenesai Naruto-kun. I didn't let you finish your ramen. It's just that…" _he has been acting weird lately. _"Never mind."

"It's okay Hinata-chan, I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Plus who wants a kiss from a guy that has dog breath." Hinata giggled.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Hinata said.

"But, I haven't walked you home yet." Naruto said with a pouting face. Earning himself another giggle from Hinata.

"It's okay it's only a few blocks away from here."

"It's no trouble. I'll walk those blocks with you." Naruto insisted.

"Naruto-kun I am really sorry but I need to go home alone. I am in serious trouble as it is."

"Alright Hinata-chan, no problem."

Naruto turned on his heel, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started walking away.

" Naruto-kun."

"Yea, hinata-chan?"

"It was fun being with you."

Naruto, dumbstruck, couldn't find the words to respond. For being a fine ninja like him, this was one action that he didn't foresee coming.

**XXXX**

Hinata woke up the next morning in her comfy bed._ Mmm…it was such a long night last night._ Hinata turned her head around to see her clock, a normal routine. A huge green sticky note covered the red radiant numbers.

"I almost forgot!"

She dressed up and left in a flash hoping her father wouldn't see her and ask questions about where she was last night. Fortunately she didn't get caught, Neji being and exception since he is always guarding the place for any unwanted intruders.

She barged into Tsunade's office, gasping for air.

"I…I am…sorry…for …coming late." Hinata said running short on breath.

"Umm I didn't expect to see you this early Hinata."

"Oh…"

"Anyway that's not the point. I asked for you to come because I am sending you to an A-ranked mission. I want you to do some investigating on these people."

She took out two pictures. One of them had a man that had a pale skin tone. He had a hood on so you really couldn't identify his face too much, but a scar was located to the left of his upper lip. The second one held a picture of a lady, probably in her mid 20's; she had very long hair that was pulled to a side ponytail. She was gorgeous but you could tell in her hazel green eyes that she meant danger. Hinata grabbed the pictures and placed them neatly in her pouch.

"Hai! I am on it Tsunade-sama." Hinata turned around facing the door,.

"before you leave Hinata, your partner will be waiting outside."

"O…oh."

"You didn't think I would let you go alone, did you?"

"Actually….yes, I did."

"You will have to explain the situation to him since he didn't come. That baka."

"Okay Tsunade-sama, I won't let you down."

"I don't expect you to."

**XXXX**

"Tsunade-sama."

"Yes Rei?"

"Have you've considered the next ANBU recruits?"

"I have. I would like Hinata-sama, to start training immediately to become one."

"Would that be all the recruits that you have in mind?"

"Yes, I think it will."

"What about all of the other ones?"

"They all have unique talents, but everyone has a duty to attend to."_Hinata has improved in such little time. She even surpassed Neji. Her self confidence has risen since the last time I heard. I heard that her self esteem had been so low in the preliminary matches, and Neji would just worsen it every time he spoke. The only thing that kept her going was Naruto. That boy can surely work miracles. I have some other special plans for him._

"The rest of the gang has improved also, but they all have their own duties. Kiba has his family clan to take care of and not to mention all of those dogs he owns. They would drive me nuts with their entire nuisance barking. Neji, as I heard, is under strict training so he can take his father's place. But instead of taking care of Hinata he will be taking care of Hanabi, since she will be taking her father's place as well. That Hiashi can be a piece of crap every once in a while."

"Tsunade-sama."

"Oh right! Anyway, ten-ten is more of an expert with weapons. I feel like she's more suited for the department of weaponry than an ANBU. Lee is following Gai's steps and since Gai is teaching him to be a shinobi not an ANBU." _And they won't shut up about the fire of youth._ "Sakura has taken the job in medicine, and the hospital will suit her best with her chakra control. Shino is following his clan's steps. He really can't deal with ANBU if he has a clan to tend to first. But if I do change my mind ill be sure to tell you Rei."

"Okay Tsunade-sama. When will you send Hinata-sama on the mission?"

"I will be sending her bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Will you be sending her alone?"

"No, I'll be sending her with someone special."

"Okay, I will be telling the rest to get in their stations."

"Okay, your dismissed Rei."

"Yes m'am."

_I wish you the bestest luck Hinata. _Tsunade went back to her desk, and to no surprise, stacks of papers were waiting for her signature of approval. _Hah! I can sneak out since Shizune is out doing some paperwork for me._

**XXXX**

Hinata walked out of Tsunade's office and noticed Kiba leaning beside her door. oh_ Kiba-kun is my partner._

"Hey Hina-kun!"

"Hello Kiba-kun. Umm… are you…"

"Before you say anything Hinata, I want to say that I am sorry. I'm sorry about last night. It's just that…that I have been getting really overprotective of you lately. I have been in the same team as you for the past five years or so, I am really not sure how long, but I consider you as a sister now…and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. So… I'm really sorry if I act differently."

Hinata, touched by such beautiful words, hugged kiba. "Thank you so much! I never really had a brother before…thank you." Hinata had Hanabi as a sister, but she really didn't consider her as a sister anymore…she almost saw her as the oldest sibling.

Kiba hugged her back enjoying the moment till it lasted. _This isn't a feeling of sibling love… this feeling comes from deep within my heart. I am in love with Hinata. But I can't let it loose because she loves naruto, and I can't just take that away. She had admired him since the academy. But that baka is too dense to notice. _Hinata stepped aside remembering the mission she had to finish.

"Okay, now that everything is settled let's start the mission!" Hinata grabbed his hand but found that he wasn't moving. She turned around to face him.

"Is something wrong?"

"What mission?"Kiba asked confused.

"Aren't you my partner for the A ranked mission?"

"Oh! Ha ha! I'm not your partner."

"Then who is?"

"He is!"Kiba pointed down the hall. She saw Naruto running toward her at full speed._ Why is he running? What's happening? Is he being chased?_ She looked behind him and saw Akamaru chasing Naruto. His tongue was sticking out, coated in saliva, waiting for someone to smother it with.

"HINATA-CHAN! HELP ME!" Naruto ran passed Hinata, slid his arms under hers, and held her as a hostage. "LICK HER FIRST!"

"WHAT!" said a panicked Hinata

As a natural instinct she got out of his grip, took out a kunai, went behind Naruto and held the kunai a millimeter away from his neck. Kiba stood amazed, Akamaru stopped dead in his tracks, and Naruto stood there wondering what he did wrong. Hinata snapped back and dropped the kunai to the floor._ What did I just do! _

"I…I am s-sorry Naruto-kun, it just came as an instinct. I'm really sorr…"

"Hinata-chan!"

_He's going to yell at me and he won't want to be my friend. _Hinata scrunched her eyes closed and clutched her hands together waiting for Naruto to yell at her. Naruto railed Hinata in for a tight hug. Hinata's eyes shot back open.

"Hinata-chan, that was so awesome! No! You're awesome!"

"What do you mean, I almost injured you!" hinata said confused.

"But you have to admit, it was pretty cool."

Hinata, unsure of what to do, hugged him back.

"Thank you…I guess."

Naruto not wanting to let go, enjoying every moment of the hug. Her scent, her warm body fit snugly against his, her head lying on his shoulder. He never felt anything like this, but he loved the feeling.

Naruto's embrace was more than she had expected. She adored every second of it. His body pressed up against hers, the warmth that spread throughout her entire body, and the feeling of nothing in the world mattering, but Naruto.

"Umm… aren't you all going to go on a mission?" said a uncomfortable Kiba

They both broke out blushing about their thoughts and the moment that they just shared.

Naruto confused of what Kiba just said blurted out, "Wait, what mission?"

I feel like this chapter is kind of weird…like I didn't embed things right, but maybe it's just me. Im really sorry I took long. I wanted to update before Halloween, but I was behind schedule. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!


	4. Issues

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Never Noticing**

**

* * *

**

"Are you ganna go ahead and pack Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, I would like t-to s-s-start on this mission a-as soon as possible."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you in a little while. See you in a bit Hinata-chan."

"N-Naruto-kun! M -Meet me at Leaf Park!" Hinata shouted to the jogging Naruto.

"Got it!"

OoOoOoO

The weather feels a bit icky. _Rain?_ I should probably warn Naruto-kun, but I am sure a ninja like him can detect these simple things. _A-ranked mission .Naruto-kun .alone. I'm bound to faint during the mission. I just hope it's not during a serious situation. What if I do? What will I do? What will Naruto-kun do?_

I slipped off my sandals, headed toward my room, and started stuffing my bag with belongings. _How much am I supposed to pack? A months worth probably. A month…_

I decided to wash up. Since, I probably wouldn't come across a river anytime soon. I re-adjusted my hip pouch and kunai holster. I lifted my bag strap over my head, and let it dangle below my left arm. _Hope my hair doesn't get in the way. I'll let it loose for now._

I lightly tapped on Hanabi's door, hoping to not disrupt her sleep. I peeked inside, she was asleep. _She must have trained yesterday_. I gave her a kiss on her temple and let her carry on with her sleeping. "I'll see you later Hanabi-chan…" She's never too ecstatic when I give her kisses, but I mean I'm leaving for mission. I have a good reason.

I walked around the courtyard to see my father training with Neji-nissan. I didn't have the urge to talk to my father right now, but I really didn't have a choice.

"Hinata, where are you going?"

"I have a mission to attend to outosan."

"Neji take a 5 min break."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama"

"Hinata, come here." He sat down on the rim of the deck letting his feet touch the ground. He patted beside him, signaling me to sit next to him.

"Is this mission assigned to you and your team?"

"No outosan. This is assigned to Naruto and I."

"Naruto…"

"Yes outosan. He was the one who defeated Neji-nissan."

"I see." _So he is the one that changed Neji's perspective._

"Did you say goodbye to Hanabi?"

"Yes, outosan."

"Goodbye. Don't be a burden."

"Hai."

"Hinata-sama." I turned around, expecting to see a maid. But to my surprise it wasn't.

"N-Neji-nissan? Is there a p-problem?" Neji started respecting me more. It was either because of the _incident_ or because he overheard my father's conversation with The Hokage. The one about Hanabi and I switching places. If it is the 2nd choice, then it means that he just sorry for me, making me feel more worthless.

"I heard your leaving on a mission with Naruto."

"You h-h-heard c-correct."

"Hinata-sama, please don't stutter, it makes you seem weak."

"I-Im trying really h-h-hard not to but it j-just comes."

"We will have to practice on that when you come back, but will you be fine on this mission? I know you have improved greatly, but will you be able to use it in real combat? Especially with Naruto there?"

"I-I'll be leaving now." I didn't want to think about that now; I knew I had to sooner or later, but I choose later.

"Bye Hinata-sama." Neji said with an unsatisfied mind.

I slipped my sandals on and left the complex._ I still need to say my goodbye's. My team would cause havoc if I don't tell them in person._

_Where could they be? There they are!_

"Hey Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!" Hinata said breathing a little hard.

"Hina-kun!"said Kiba in a toothy grin

" Hinata-San." Greeted Shino

"Please don't call me that. I don't like it when m-my friends call me Hinata -san."

"..."

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Shino needed to collect more insects. So here we are, in the middle of, practically, nowhere. What about you Hina-kun?"

"I'll be leaving for a mission, so please don't worry about me."

"What kind of mission?" said Kiba, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Kiba-kun! you know it's confidential. Curiosity killed the cat you know. I better leave now, I wouldn't want Naruto-kun to wait."

"Wait, you're going with Naruto?" It surprised Hinata how Kiba could forget something that just recently took place in the morning.

Shino looked up at the sky, knowing it would be a waste of time looking for insects when the rain would just scatter them away.

"Did you already forget what happened in the m-morning?"

"Oh! Of course not Hina-kun." _sometimes Kiba-kun could be such a liar._

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Hina-kun!"

"Goodbye Hinata..."

_The weather is getting worse. I hope it doesn't make this mission more complicated than it is._

"You're leaving on a mission?"

" p-please don't worry about Naruto-kun and I."

"Why would I worry about Naruto? Is he your partner?"

"Yes, I have to go now, but could you do me a-a favor Sakura-san?

"Depends, Hinata-_san._" she said teasing.

"Could you tell T-Ten-ten and the others? I don't think I will have time to tell everyone."

"Sure thing Hinata. Good luck on your mission."

"T-Thank you, bye!"

_I knew Sakura started developing feelings for Naruto-kun, but I didn't know which. Were they sisterly feelings? Or romantic feelings? What if they were romantic feelings? Am I stopping a couple from blossoming? Naruto-kun likes Sakura. Sakura likes Naruto. I'm going to have to banish my silly infatuation on Naruto-kun._

_What time did I tell Naruto-kun to meet me?_

_I didn't give him a time did I? I'm such a ditz. _Hinata took off her bag and let it hit the ground. She plopped on the grass facing the sky. It was nice when she looked up at the clouds with Shikamaru.

_It's getting rather late. Where could Naruto-kun be? Maybe I should go look for him? mmm...that wouldn't be such a bright idea. He would probably think that I don't trust him already. The stars are coming out anyway, ill just stay here and wait. The grass feels soft today...and the stars...there so...beautiful._

Wind rustled through the trees and bushes making it whistle softly.

_I can take...a 5 minute nap...right? No harm._

_

* * *

_A/N

I had so many issues with this chapter. I hope you liked it! Um...not sure when the next chapter will come out but hoping soon. I was ganna say something else but I can't seem to remember...um...nevermind. :D


	5. It only takes a minute

I am so unbelievably sorry you guys. I procrastinated far too long. My reason is not even worthy for your guys patience. Chapter 5, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
Never Noticing**

**

* * *

**

Naruto slowly rose his eyelids, giving them time to re-adjust to the light exposure of his alarm clock, which illuminated vivid red numbers. Naruto yawned to hopefully get rid some of his slumber, but to no avail. Unable to bring forth the mental note that had been tugging the back of his mind; he rolled out of his bed and stumbled flat on to the floor. Taking a few seconds to recollect himself, he suddenly remembered the mission that had been postponed due to his lack of sleep.

"Hinata-chan is going to kill me! I haven't even packed! How much clothes do I even need… a week's worth? " Naruto packed as fast as he could, whipping his head back every few seconds to see the displayed time on his clock.

Naruto finished packing and left the apartment still in progress of dressing his upper torso with a black shirt. A few seconds passed and Naruto returned to his apartment to close the fragile wooden door.

OoOoOoO

On his way to Leaf Park the only thing he could really truly think about were all the painful things that Hinata could do to him when she got a hold of him, and all because of his customary tardiness. Naruto brushed aside the fact that it was Hinata he was dealing with, not his former teammate Sakura.

The village's bystanders saw a yellow blur whizz by them, knowing that within that blur a certain blond, blue eyed boy was late to a certain meeting. Sakura, being one of them, knew where he was headed to, mentally giggling at his usual tardiness.

OoOoOoO

Upon entering the park Naruto frantically looked around for a petite, navy haired girl. Thinking the worst of the worst, "_maybe she already left. She couldn't stand to see the sight of a ninja who can't keep up with a simple meeting."_

Before getting any more ideas Naruto seemed to spot a bag that was plopped next to his old pal. Curiosity taking the best of him, he looked behind the tree to see Hinata sleeping soundly against the tree.

Taken aback by the sight that Hinata could be capable of possessing. The sunset brought out her long beautiful lashes that adorned her rosy cheeks. If her face wasn't alluring enough, her long, silky, indigo hair swayed leisurely in sync with the gentle wind.

Naruto, captivated by her beauty, found himself getting a closer look. Naruto bent his knees to meet Hinata at eye level. He gazed at her eyelids down to her perfectly sculptured nose, to her pink pale thin lips. A feeling of invasion, and guilt banged in Naruto's chest, making Naruto hastily rip his eyes away.

Little water droplets hit the plastic exterior of the tent, slowly transforming itself into humidity. Hinata awoke with a layer of sweat on the back of her neck, her hair sticking to her clammy skin making it a bit unpleasant.

Hinata tried to move her hand, wanting to push aside her damp hair , but found it impossible to do. The blankets were tucked closely to her body, suffocating her from any cool air, creating her body to sweat, preventing itself from overheating.

Hinata quickly ripped the blankets from her body, greedily needing cool air. She analyzed her surroundings recalling nothing whatsoever. No bells rang, last time she recalled she was at leaf park waiting for a blue eyed man to arrive. She quickly spotted a similar orange-black jacket lying on top of the blankets that she just threw. A wave of comfort and relief quickly washed over her. She swept her bangs to the side to let her damp forehead breathe. _Naruto must've put the tent up_, hinata thought. She unzipped the tent crawling out quietly making sure she didn't wake naruto up, slowly zipping it back up. "hey sleepyhead. How're you feeling?" naruto said kneeling over a small fire. " ah, Naruto you're not asleep yet?" Hinata said a little taken aback

. " nope I decided to train a little since I haven't done so today. I just finished cleaning up." Naruto said throwing sticks in the growing fire. Naruto noted hinata's damp forehead and red face. "heh, I guess two blankets and a jacket was a little overboard. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't catch a cold." "thank you naruto-kun but you could of just woken me up at the park. I didn't want to trouble you. I just dozed off."

"it was no trouble except for the storm. I thought I could make it to the nearest village, but it seemed that the village is under heavy re-modulation so they weren't accepting any tourists. So I had to look for a good camping grounds. The rain had already hit so you and your clothes were already drenched, Sorry. So if you need any dry clothes you can borrow some of mine, their going to be big on you but its better than nothing, right?." He said with a smile

"is this why you have a fire going, to dry my clothes." "yes, right on the dot Hinata." Hinata quickly shifted her eyes to the right and noticed a sleeping bag. "you're not planning on sleeping outside are you?"

Hinata said concern evident in her voice. " well I need to change your clothes so all of them will be equally dry." " No Naruto go to sleep in the tent. Ill lay out a pair of clothes near the fire, enough for me to change into tomorrow." "but that means we will both be sleeping in the same tent. Is that alright with you?" "I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you're sleeping outside in the cold." "No. I wouldn't want to bother you with my snores." Hinata walked over to the sleeping bag and put it inside the tent. "I insist."

"theirs no wining with a Hyuuga ,huh Hinata?" Naruto said with a sheepish smile. "alright then lets go to sleep."

" Actually I would like to clean myself up a bit. May I borrow some clothes?"

"yea of course!" He handed her a black shirt and white pajama bottoms, a red swirl decorating the left hip. "the pants have a string so you can adjust them. The river is through these trees" he said pointing the direction.

"okay thank you Naruto-kun"

"don't mention it." he said while stifling a yawn. "ill be in the tent, waiting for you" Naruto said winking at Hinata. Earning him a deep crimson blush from the hyuuga "heh heh just playing."

OoOoOoO

_This feels so refreshing_ Hinata thought. Hinata played with the water moving it with the tips of her fingertips in a synchronized motion. She dried herself and put on Naruto's clothes. She giggled at how much bigger his clothes were. She adjusted the pants and rolled the bottom so they wouldn't be stained with muddy residue. Hinata quietly entered the dark tent and zipped it back up making sure she didn't make a sound. She turned around and was greeted by Naruto's soft snores. She went under the sheets and cozied up. Hearing her heartbeat harmonize with his soft snores. Each heartbeat was accompanied by two delicate snores, creating a soft melody . Drifting Hinata into a sweet slumber.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter(:


End file.
